


Hyenas

by headasexual



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Males, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash, Size Difference, Slash, Small Penis, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Derek, submitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasexual/pseuds/headasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been preoccupied lately after seeing the inevitable, yet somehow still surprising: Derek Hale's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyenas

With all the times that Stiles had seen him shirtless, it makes sense that he’d eventually see Derek’s dick.  Stiles isn’t ashamed of his cock curiosity; the history of dicks was fascinating!  He learned about how Jews and Muslims were scorned for their circumcised dicks, how a disturbing amount of warrior tribes would cut off the genitals of their fallen enemies, and how the Ancient Greeks, far opposed from Americans today, didn’t praise big dicks.  To the Greeks, big penises meant lechery and licentiousness; small dicks were the Greek ideal.  Much to Stiles’ surprise, Derek fit pretty much every Greek ideal: a symmetrical and handsome face, perfectly v-shaped torso, massively fit body, and... a pretty small cock.  Easily smaller than Stiles’ (smugly) above average penis.

It kind of made sense though, when he thought about it.  The fancy car, the body building, the anger issues...  The more Stiles’ thought about Derek’s small genitals, the more Derek made sense.

Stiles realized after almost two weeks of thinking about Derek’s dick and thinking _my dick is bigger than Derek Hale’s, my dick is like twice the size of Derek Hale’s dick, Derek Hale has a small dick_ , that he was thinking **way** more about Derek’s dick than any other part of his life.  One dick-glimpse, and suddenly he’s going cock-crazy?  Stiles could not deal with all of these silly genital word combinations.  He needed to focus on school and trying to keep himself and everyone he knows from dying, and he needs to stop thinking about the size of Derek Hale’s dick.

“...cock is leaky...”

“What?” Stiles said, jerking to attention.  Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Isaac all turn to look at him.

“I was just saying how my Dad made cock-a-leekie soup last night, as if he totally forgot that I’m allergic to onions,” Lydia repeated slowly.

“Sorry, I was just kind of out of it,” Stiles said trying to get everyone’s attention off of him.  Stiles also tried not to think about how last year hearing Lydia say ‘cock’ would have given him instant wood.  Now he doesn’t even feel a twitch.

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Scott directed at Stiles.  “You’ve been completely out-of-it lately.”

“Nothing, I’m fine.  Just preoccupied.”

Preoccupied by the thought of an alpha prick and his small alpha penis.

****

* * *

****  
****  
Stiles decides he needs to talk to the person he knows would know the most about penises and sex.  With his recent dick-occupation, he needs someone to help him.  Stiles has a pretty sizable dick, something he’s sometimes (okay, always) pretty smug about.  Derek’s small dick is sort of confusing him in way too many ways. ** ******  


He needs dick help.  He needs dick guidance.  He needs Danny.

“Danny! I need your help!” he says when he finally manages to catch Danny alone.

“If you need me to hack something, I can’t help you I have English in ten minutes.”

Stiles shakes his head.  “No, no, nothing like that.  It’s just... you’re the only person I know who really knows anything about... you know...”

“Computers, cologne, basic hygiene...?”

“Sex.”

Danny was not expecting that and was not very pleased by it.

“And penises.”

Danny looked even more annoyed.

“You think I would know whatever you want to know about sex and penises.  Why don’t you ask the health teacher?”

Stiles shakes his head and says, “No, that won’t work.  She’s not a sex education teacher, she's a abstinence education teacher.  And besides, she still won’t look me in the eye from the last time I tried to ask her about penises.”

Danny rolled his eyes and started to try to walk away, but Stiles grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Please Danny, I just need to ask a few questions; it won’t take more than 3 minutes, I swear.”

“Fine, what do you want to know that you think I’ll magically have the answer to?”

“Well, I have this friend, not really a friend actually.  More like a guy who beats me up sometimes.  But we’re on friendly terms right now.”

“What is it, just tell me about your ‘friend,’” Danny said, looking at his fantastic Kenneth Cole watch.

“I saw him naked.  Like, his penis was very visible.”

“That’s what being naked usually entails.”

“His penis is also very small.”

Danny gets a very cross look on his face, and asks, “Why do you think I would know anything about small penises?”

“I just figured that you’ve seen and dealt with more than I have!  It’s just... I’ve been thinking about my friend’s penis a lot...”

“You’re having a gay crisis?” Danny asks.  “Or you’re having a small penis crisis?”

“Both, maybe.  Unless by small penis crisis you mean I have a small penis.  Which I don’t.”

“I wouldn’t know, Stiles.”

Stiles gives him a confused look.  “But we change in the same locker room all the time, how could you not have seen my penis?”

Danny, the sweetest and all around best guy Stiles knows, starts to almost come near to bordering on looking angry, which is easily the angriest he’s ever seen Danny because Danny just does not get mad.  “Despite whatever misconceptions and prejudices you may have formed over the years, gay guys do not know everything about men’s genitals, gay guys do not know everything about sex, and gay guys **definitely** do not go around the locker rooms looking at other guys’ dicks.”

“I’m sorry Danny, I’m not prejudiced or anything, it’s just... I’m confused and I don’t know what to do.  I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Danny’s face goes back to its usual vaguely-annoyed-with-Stiles look and shrugs.

“I can’t help you with your gay crisis.  You’re just going to have to do something crazy like, you know, talk to your friend.  I’ve got to get to class.”

Stiles bites his lip and nods as Danny gives his shoulder a pat and begins walking away.  Just before he’s ten feet away from Stiles though, Stiles makes sure to yell:

“You can look at my penis in the locker rooms any time you’d like, Danny, I swear it’s cool with me!”

Danny doesn’t look back, only hunches his shoulders, quickens his pace, and tries to avoid the eyes of the bystanders in the hall who are now staring at them.

****

* * *

********  
  
The next time Stiles sees Derek, he’s pretty sure Derek can tell he’s acting weird.  Weirder than normal at least.  It’s been two and a half weeks since he saw Derek and his tiny werewolf weiner, and now Stiles is staring at his package, knowing just how small it really is. _It’s not a baby dick_ , he thinks, _but it’s less than average_.

“Stiles!” Derek shouts at him, startling him from his prick-ponderings.  “Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

Stiles shakes his head adamantly, definitely not wanting to tell all the pack that he’s spent over half a month thinking about Derek Hale’s pecker.

“Good.  Now, with the full moon approaching...” And Stiles attention goes straight back to his dick.

It’s not that Stiles even really gets off on the idea.  He may have woken up at half-mast a few times during the past few weeks (maybe like almost everyday), but he’s a teenage boy!  Teenage boys are supposed to get hard at weird shit and dreams about stuff that don’t really turn them on during their waking hours.  Like Derek Hale’s penis.  And how he wonders if maybe he’s grow-er and not a show-er.  He’s read the statistics online.  Most men’s penises only increase between flaccidity to erection about 20-30%, but there are some men who grow 40-60%.  While flaccid, he’s definitely small, but if he was a grower that would bring his erection well into average-sized territory.  And still smaller than Stiles’ erect dick.   _My erection is bigger than Derek Hale’s erection_.  As soon as he thinks it, he has looks around to double check he didn’t say that out-loud.  That is definitely not anything he wants to say anywhere where Derek can hear or find out about it in anyway.  He almost feels like he has to make sure than no one can read his mind.  After all, werewolves exist, whose to say there's no such thing as werewolves that can read minds.  If there were, Derek would definitely be one of them.  No one is paying Stiles any mind except for Derek, who is glaring at him, but that’s pretty normal.

After the majority of the pack start shuffling to get home to get ready for another school day and another day of not trying to get brutally murdered, Derek stops him by trapping his arm in his steel grip and telling him something he’d not thought he’d ever hear leave Derek’s mouth:

“We need to talk.”  Derek looks at the betas and the humans walking towards the door and tugs him the other way.  “Alone.”

Stiles can feel his stomach turning.  Maybe he is a mind-reading werewolf.  Maybe he comes into his room into the middle of the night in a Twilight-esque fashion and listens to him talking in his sleep.  Of course if Stiles spoke in his sleep he would say something as horribly suicidal as,  _"Derek Hale has a small dick."_

When Derek is sure that they are alone, he asks, “What’s the matter with you?”

“What’s the matter with me?” Stiles asks rhetorically, raising his defenses.  “What’s the matter with you?  Since when do you talk?”

“Since when do you not?” Derek asks with a signature eyebrow raise.  “They’re all worried about you.  You’re not the silent guy who just sits quietly deep in thought.  Has something happened?  Is your dad alright?  You’re part of my pack, Stiles, and we’re going to be facing our toughest threat yet pretty soon.  I need you here with us."

This was easily the most compassionate and empathetic he’d ever seen Derek.  Derek was always the strong, silent, lone mountain guy.  In this moment, he can see how Derek could be--no, is--a great alpha.  All this compassion for a guy whose preoccupied by the fact that _Derek Hale has a small penis_.

“There’s nothing wrong, my dad is fine, it really has nothing to do with the pack, I swear."

“Don’t lie to me,” Derek says. Stupid werewolves and their stupid lie-detecting powers, which is close enough to mind-reading in Stiles’ book.  “It does have something to do with the pack.  Is someone not letting you say?  Because you can tell me, it’s fine!"

“No, no one but me is keeping me from saying anything!  Can’t I have some mystery to me?  Or are you the only one allowed to keep secrets?”

That pissed definitely pissed him off.  Of course, saying what was preoccupying him would definitely piss Derek off more, because he’s probably insecure about his small werewolf dick.  Stiles is certain that Derek would definitely kill him if he ever said that out-loud ever.

“I may keep some secrets, but that’s because you aren’t ready to know some things yet.  I don’t let it change my behavior.  Over the past few weeks, you’ve become a different person!  Just tell me!  I won’t be angry with you if you just tell me!"

Oh, he would be very angry.  “You would be super angry!  You would hate me!  You’d turn into the Hulk and smash Stiles!”

“I won’t hurt you!  I won’t be angry!” Derek said, clearly angry now.

“You won’t be angry, you’ll be furious!  You honestly don’t want to know!”

“I honestly do, just tell me!”

“FINE,” Stiles shouts.  “You want to know what I’ve been thinking about?”

Derek nods, annoyed because that’s clearly what he’s been saying this whole time.

“You, I’ve been thinking about you!”

Confused, Derek throws up his hands.  “What about me?”

“YOUR DICK.  I saw you naked, I’ve been thinking about your dick!”

Derek’s face goes blank.  “My dick.”

“Your dick.”

“What about my dick?”

Stiles knows he needs to tread carefully here.  With Derek’s stupid werewolf lie-detection skills and Stiles’ stupid ADHD, he could very easily get his throat ripped out with Derek’s crazy werewolf talons or his insane werewolf fangs.  Or just his blunt human teeth, you never know.   _Adderall, don’t fail me now_.

“Just... about it in general.  Its shape, its existence, its weight, its...”

“Size?” Derek offers, face still giving away nothing.

“Maybe, I might have pondered on size a few times, it happens.  Size,” Stiles says, starting to back towards the door.  “There’s a lot of things that have sizes, like my Jeep and my stack of homework, which I really do need to get to--”

“Stiles,” Derek says in a tone that makes him stop dead.  “I know I have a small penis.”

Stiles sighs in relief.  “I am so glad you were the one to say it.  It’s just been... it’s been occupying a lot of my time.  I don’t really understand it.”

“You don’t understand that my penis is small?” Derek says in a way that Stiles can’t tell if he’s cross or if he’s amused.  Knowing Derek, he might be both.

“Sort of?  I also don’t know why everyone is making a big deal of me being silent, am I really that loquacious?  I understand that I can been chatty and loud-mouthed at times, but is being sort of quiet for two weeks really so noticeable in me that all my friends felt the need to come to you to help me and my semi-silence?”

While he babbled, Derek took several paces toward him.

“It’s not like I haven’t been quite before, I just tend to be more talkative than contemplative, but taking some time out to be introverted can’t be so notable can--woah!”

Derek pretty effectively shut him up by shoving his hand down his pants.  While hands in pants is a pretty sexual thing in Stiles’ mind, Derek’s hand in his pants doesn’t feel particularly sexy, more like curious groping than anything close to trying to turn him on.

“You’re bigger than I am,” Derek states, as simply as if he just said that the sun sets in the West.

“I--uh, yeah, I am I guess.  I don’t know, I didn’t really think about comparing them, but if you say I’m bigger...”

Derek feels along the shaft and gropes his balls.  It’s weird.  It’s like when someone pokes at your nipple or something.  It’s in an area that is pretty sexual, but it doesn’t feel like anything sexy is happening.

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about?  I’m the big bad Alpha and you’re the tiny human sidekick, but at least you have a bigger dick than me?”

Stiles isn’t sure how to answer that.  “I... I guess?"

Derek gives him a half-quirked smile.  Stiles kind of tries to mirror it, but he mainly just looks incredibly uncomfortable.  Mainly because he is incredibly uncomfortable.

“Did you know,” Derek says as he stops feeling and just starts holding Stiles’ dick in his hand, “that in hyena packs, the females are the alphas?  In fact, the female alphas are larger and have pseudo-penises which are usually bigger than the male hyenas.  The male hyenas will show the dominant females their erections in submission.  Isn’t that interesting?”

“I... I guess.  Are you trying to tell me that Laura had a big dick?” Stiles asks, really not understanding the point of the nature lesson.  Derek sort of rolls his eyes and says:

“No.  Having a dick, big or small, doesn’t make any of the male hyenas dominant over the females.  Having a small dick doesn’t make me any less of a man than you.  The females are still alpha.  And I’m still your alpha.”

Derek takes his hand off of Stiles’s dick and out of his pants.

“I want you to remember that Stiles, the next time you think about how your dick is bigger than mine.”  
  


* * *

  
  
He does, he definitely does.  He also thinks about the fact that Derek kind of called himself a female hyena.  One thing Stiles definitely knows about females is that they’re the ones who get fucked.  So now Stiles isn’t just thinking about Derek’s dick; he’s also thinking about his ass.

Maybe Dannys right; maybe he is having a gay crisis.  Because thinking about giving it to Derek is kind of not straight.  He should be thinking about giving Lydia his hot beef injection, not the jerk alpha with his small dick and immense eyebrows.  But he is definitely thinking about Derek.  The newly found gay part of his brain can’t stop thinking about how his hand is still **huge** even though his dick is small and how his abs were still as rock-hard as ever.  The hormonal teenage boy part of his brain definitely wants him to pursue that weird Derek-Hale-is-a-sexy-beast train of thought, because even as unsexy as Derek groping at his penis was, it was still the first time someone other than himself had touched it since he was in diapers.  The morning after the hyena talk/penis holding, he woke up sweaty with a mess in his boxers vaguely remembering a quickly fading dream about Derek and handjobs.

_Goddamn gay crisis._

The day at school is... fairly awkward.  The pack are all giving him looks, expecting him to come out with whatever it was that was bothering him.  Instead he just faces forward, ignoring the bastards.  Especially Scott and his stupid werewolf face.  It was probably him that went to Derek.  And now Stiles feels the ghost of Derek’s hand feeling along his penis and scrotum, which in hindsight is now slightly arousing despite how awkward it was at the time.

Stiles has had it with all this... weirdness.  He needs someone normal.  He needs Danny.  So at lunch, instead of sitting with his pack, he passes them by and plops down next to Danny.  Danny gives him an exasperated look, but Stiles silently mouths ‘please?’ over and over again until Danny rolls his eyes and gives him a single pat on the shoulder.  Stiles knows that the pack is going to give him crap for this later, but for right now, he’s going to sit with Danny and Danny’s nice, normal non-werewolf friends.

“What are you doing sitting here, Stilinski?”

Except Jackson, who is not nice, not normal, and not non-werewolf.

“Just sitting with my good friend Danny.  How are you, Jackson?” Stiles says as pleasantly as he can muster scooping up his cafeteria pizza and taking a bite.

“Danny isn’t your friend.  Go sit with McCall.”

“Stiles can sit here if he likes,” Danny says, surprising everyone listening to the exchange.  Jackson is clearly displeased with the answer, but sits down directly across from them and glared his signature glare.

Danny nudged him slightly and tried to ask as quietly as he could, “Did you do like I said?”

Stiles winced and nodded.

“It didn’t go well?”

“Nooo... very not well.  Not at all.”

Danny gave him a pitying half-smile.  “I’m sure there’s something you could do.  I’m sure he sent out some kind of signal what to do.  It’s just a matter of decrypting the message.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a nod.  “There were definitely signals.  It was just... a weird jumble, you know.”

“Believe me, I know,” Danny said looking to Jackson for a moment.  “Definitely weird.” ** ******  
  


* * *

Stiles knows he needs to work on his chemistry homework, but when he gets home, he decides it needs to take a backseat.  Hyenas before chemistry.

Hyenas are definitely weird.  They come up on all kinds of mythology sites.  There’s stuff about werehyenas and how for years Western cultures thought hyenas were all hermaphrodites because of the females’ pseudo-penis.  Whatever message Derek’s trying to sent, Stiles doubts that it’s that he’s really a chick with a tiny false penis.

He tries to think back to everything Derek said, but all he could think about was the fact that Derek touched his genitals and girl hyenas have dicks.  Dicks all over the place.  Dicks, dicks, dicks.  Why is his life just devolving down to dicks?  Up until he saw Derek’s, Stiles was just fine with all kinds of genitals (mainly Lydia’s), but now his life is just made of dicks.  He’s so preoccupied by his dick-y life that he probably doesn’t notice Derek standing behind him for a good minute or two.

“Dude!” Stiles exclaims when he finally does.  “Why are you always doing that?  Announce yourself in some way, c’mon, that is just super creepy.”

“Curious about hermaphroditism?” Derek asks, still reading his screen.

Stiles huffs and turns off his monitor.  “No.”

“Or just curious about Danny?”

That one confused him.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks.  He figures the pack told him about him sitting with Danny during lunch, but other than that...

“The pack told me you sat with him.  Ignored them the whole day.  Is this going to become a feature?  Because as many times as I have told you to shut up, I’m sick of the complains about you being quiet.”

“It’s nothing.  You know why I was being quiet before, today I was just a little miffed with the pack for talking to you instead of talking to me.”

Derek shook his head and grabbed Stiles’ cock through his jeans.  Stiles let out a whimper, not expecting him to but not being entirely surprised by it either.

“That’s not what this is.  This rebellious behavior needs to stop.  The pack needs you and you need the pack.  I’m sure you and Danny are having a great time with whatever you two get up to, but for right now, he’s not a priority.”

“Why are you so hung up on Danny?” Stiles asks, clutching at Derek’s bicep as he squeezes slightly.  This time, he’s not just holding it, it’s a definite grip.  Not to the point of hurting, but enough that it’s uncomfortable in more than just the Derek Hale is touching my dick sense.  Derek sneers and doesn’t answer him; he just keeps holding his package and massive amounts of eye contact.

Stiles gives him a resigned sigh, and says, “If it upsets you so much, I’ll start talking to the pack more during school.  Okay.”

Derek sighs and lets his grip go loose, only gently cupping him now.  “Good.”

Derek pulls away from him and jumps out the window just before Stiles hears the slam of the front door and his dad yelling that he was home.

****

* * *

********  
  
The next day at school, it’s not Stiles who goes up to Danny, but the other way around.  Stiles is sitting as far from Scott as possible (because of Harris and his dickish ways, not because he’s still avoiding the pack) when Danny sits next to him.

“Hey, any luck decoding the signals?” Danny asks.  Stiles is secretly and sincerely grateful that he’s keeping it so vague, because apparently Scott is now Derek’s spy.

“Not really.  Last night I got more of the same and... he knows we’ve been talking.  He was super weird about it.”

Danny snorts, and says, “I guess he’s sort of the dominant type, huh?”

“You have no idea.  It’s like he expects me to just roll over and submit to him.”

Danny smirks and with a shrug says, “Then maybe you should submit.”

Stiles knows he meant it as a joke, but in that moment, he totally understood.  He knew what he needed to do.

“Yeah.  Thanks, Danny.”

Danny smiled that smile that everyone loves him for, and started writing notes on whatever Harris was saying. ** ****  
**

At lunch, Stiles sat with the pack, and gibbered on like normal, much to the pleasure of Scott and the displeasure of everyone else.  It was almost obscenely back to normal, with the exception of the fact that Danny was sat next to him and Jackson again across glaring.  To be fair though, glaring from Jackson was actually normal.  There was still some residual awkwardness from the most recent break up of Jackson and Lydia.  Even though they had their weird bond thing or whatever, it didn’t mean that they weren’t still on-again-off-again.  Having Jackson sitting at the table with Stiles’ friends and Jackson’s ex-girlfriend, him sitting there being a guard dog for Danny, was absolutely weird.  Why was everyone so suspicious of Danny and Stiles?  Was everyone suddenly required to stay in certain cliques now?  Because Lydia freaking Martin had been sitting at the same table as Stiles for ages now.

Stiles wasn’t going to think too hard on everyone being weird.  He had his pack and his friends and not-really-friend-or-pack Jackson, and he was quite pleased.

****

* * *

********  
  


He was pleased at lunch.  Not afterschool during the pack meeting.  He was not pleased with Derek giving him glares despite the fact that he definitely couldn’t have heard any complaints about him not talking to the pack.

It’s been three weeks since Stiles accidently saw Derek’s small penis.  He’s not concerned with it nearly as much as he was, and apparently Derek has no problem with it being small.  But it’s still a thing.  Despite the fact that Stiles is pretty often oblivious, Stiles knows that this is an issue.  He definitely intends to resolve it.  He goes about doing just that after the meeting.

As the others are shuffling out, Stiles stays behind and tells Derek:  
“We need to talk.  Alone.”

Derek rolled his eyes and let him to one of the subway cars; the one he slept in.  There was a makeshift bed on the floor and a small stack of books beside it, but otherwise it pretty much looked like any of the rest of the segments of the forgotten subway.  They would definitely have privacy in there though.

“I need to apologize.  For being weird about, you know.”

“My penis.”

Stiles coughed, and just said a simple: “Yeah.”

“Was that all you needed to say?”

Stiles shook his head.  “No, sort of.  There’s something I need to do.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand and took a deep breath, then shoved it in his pants.  Stiles wasn’t sure what sort of reaction he was going for, but he knew what he needed to do.  He held Derek’s arm and tried to rub himself against his hand, trying to build himself up.  It put him in mind of a Dutch rider, except, pretty much the opposite.

“Stiles,” Derek said, face a perfect mask, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Submitting,” Stiles said, trying to concentrate on the feeling of Derek’s hand rubbing his junk.  “Male hyenas submit by showing the dominant females their erections.”

At that, Derek keeps holding eye contact but starts rubbing him of his own volition.  That jumps Stiles up to three-quarters of the way hard pretty fast.  Derek starts to lower them down onto the pile of blankets, then takes his hand out of Stiles’ pants.  Stiles almost protests at the loss, but Derek then immediately goes to work trying to get his jeans off of him.  Even though Stiles knows Derek’s been all over his crotch, he’s never actually seen his dick.  He feels vulnerable, much more exposed than he did with just a hand in his pants; he knows how the hyenas feel.  Derek leans down and gently kisses him on the side of his mouth.  Stiles has submitted to him, pretty much in full: on his back, erection out.  He’s just waiting on Derek to do with him as he pleases.

Derek grabs something from the stack of books, and to Stiles’s excitement and terror, it was lotion.  There’s quite a few things one can do with lotion.  You can use it to moisturize, you can use it to lubricate, you can use it to preserve... In this moment, it was going on Stiles’ cock.  Stiles was trepidatious about the inclusion of lotion.  It does make the experience a bit more pleasurable, but at the same time, it almost made it seem planned.  It was planned a bit, but the lotion made it more of a 1st degree handjob rather than the 2nd degree handjob Stiles would have felt more comfortable with.

“Wh-what about you...?” Stiles started, indicating at Derek’s pants.  Derek smirked and planted himself between Stiles’ legs as he started to undo himself out of the aforementioned pants. _I’m going to get fucked_ , Stiles thought.  It was a little frightening.  He knew he could trust Derek, but at the same time... _I’m going to get fucked by Derek Hale’s small penis_.  

Derek Hale is not a man to underestimate though.  Derek is not a man who will go the way you think he will.  And watching Derek Hale fucking himself with his own fingers is not what he had imagined would happen this evening.  Derek kissed Stiles again before he got on top of him and-- _hailmaryfullofgracethelordiswiththee_.

It wasn’t what he had expected of the evening or even anything close to what he’d hoped for.  In all honesty, he’s mainly hoped that Derek would just rip his dick off.  Now, he’s got Derek freaking Hale riding him.  And his cock.  It was weird and slick and tight and watching Derek enjoying himself on top of him was on the verge of just too much.

“Derek, I think I’m--”

“I know, just give me like one more minute.”

Stiles had no idea how to keep himself from just going.  Sometimes, when he had the house to himself, he would just edge around orgasm.  He could keep himself going for an hour, easily.  But here and now, with Derek on top of him and no way to slow up the pace... All Stiles could do was think of anything to just not go.   _Scott. Scott and Allison.  Scott and Allison doing it. Dad and Scott and Allison doing it._  Despite the grossness of that picture, he still was having trouble not going too early, but Derek was jerking himself as fast as he could, trying to get there too.  Derek let out the most filthy, debauched moan and Stiles was lost.  He could feel himself emptying out into Derek as Derek kept going on his own.  Stiles tugged on Derek’s arm, to pull his hand out of the way and replace it with his own.  It was weird, finally touching it.   _I’m touching Derek Hale’s small penis_.  He had thought about it so much, and now he was finally pulling and rubbing its head, and watching Derek coming apart over him while he came on his hand.

“That was...” Stiles didn’t know how to finish.  It was good, definitely good.  Unexpected is another word.

“Yeah,” Derek said, because he completely got it and Stiles really liked that.

Stiles curled up into Derek’s chest, gripping at the black t-shirt he was wearing, and realized, _oh god, my first time was with a dude and we still had most of our clothes on._  Stiles toed out of his shoes and Derek pulled up one of the blanket up to their waists.

“You wanted to talk about something,” Stiles remembered suddenly

“It’s not important.”

Stiles shook his head and said, “No, communication is important.  I want to know.  What is it?”

“Really, this kind of... took care of that.  It’s not important.”

“ **What is it**?”

Derek let out a resigned sigh, and Stiles felt smug in reminding Derek that the Stilinski’s were a stubborn bunch.  It was something he definitely needed to remember on a daily basis.  Especially if this was going to be a daily basis thing, which Stiles kind of hoped it would.  Though, Stilinski’s.  Maybe it would be a secret daily basis thing, like jerking off in the shower.   _Jerking off Derek Hale’s small penis in the shower_.

“Danny.  I wanted to talk about Danny.”  
“What about Danny?  He’s not in trouble or--”

“No.  Nothing important or bad.  Just... you’ve been hanging out with him a lot lately and--”

“You’re not jealous of Danny.  Because Danny is loved by everyone.  You may not know this yet, but you too love Danny.  You can’t be jealous of Danny.”  
“I’m not jealous of Danny.”

_He’s definitely jealous of Danny.  Or definitely was jealous of Danny_.  Stiles felt quite smug in that.  He had made someone jealous; he had made _Derek Hale_ jealous.

“Don’t get cocky.  You submitted to me and I accepted you.  I won’t have my--I don’t want you to be cocky.”

Stiles smiled into Derek’s chest.  He was Derek Hale’s something.  Definitely better than the weird guy who thinks about Derek Hale’s penis too much in class.  Or at least better than just the weird guy who thinks about Derek Hale’s penis too much in class.

 


End file.
